


The Adorable Werewolves Of Beacon Hills

by elliefish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, M/M, really really lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek adopt a werebaby because I like writing fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adorable Werewolves Of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo of Hoechlin and a baby and twitter screaming with Katy. Also a mention to May because it's her fault sterek ruined my life.

Derek had always loved having a big family. He'd loved sitting together for dinner, the younger kids growling at each other as the adults discussed a strange mix of pack and regular affairs. He'd loved training together, being pushed to his limits but rewarded by the pride he could see in his mother's eyes. He'd loved hearing familiar heartbeats before he fell asleep. 

After he'd grown accustomed to being alone, having a pack again was confusing; the heartbeats were different and there was an odd, lingering feeling of leadership that came with being an alpha. It was a messy and disjointed sort of family, but it was _Derek's_ family. 

Stiles had started mentioning children about two years ago. A casual "I saw these cute kids today," or a "Derek, look at that baby!" 

They'd be in the grocery store and Derek would have to stand with their bags for a good ten minutes, watching as Stiles pulled faces at a tiny laughing girl in a pushchair. It was hard _not_ to visualise it as their life. 

For a few months, Derek had to hold back a manic grin every time Stiles decided to be an adorable potential parent. Soon enough, Stiles realised that his plan was _totally_ working and that he and Derek were going to be the best dads the world had ever seen. Or, at least the werewolf part of the world. 

-

The Redstone pack tried to kill their newest member - a baby girl - because they're dicks and believe in some stupid male hierarchy thing. Derek's pack took her away before the Redstones got to the child slaughter, and bribed Danny to forge some papers. 

Erica wouldn't let Stiles and Derek look after the baby - who they'd called Laura - until the forged papers had been approved. She'd then insisted that the whole pack be present when the little wolf officially joined them. 

-

Everyone else arrived at Derek and Stiles' apartment before Erica. Derek hardly noticed them, his focus on the soothing rumble of Stiles' voice and the eventual footsteps outside. 

Derek tugged on the hand in his and Stiles jumped up, pulling at Derek's fingers with a force that would probably cause damage if not for the werewolf strength. Everyone's gaze turned to the door as Erica entered through it, cradling Laura in one arm. 

They were by her side in an instant, Erica carefully passing the little girl into Derek's arms. She was slightly bigger than when they'd last seen her, looking angelic and delicate and so different from the tiny savage werebaby they'd snatched from over a fire. 

Derek stroked his fingers through her thin hair, only broken out of his trace by a high-pitched squeak. He looked up to see Stiles wearing the biggest smile possible, his eyes shining in a way that really should not be allowed. 

"Oh my god Derek, she's perfect."

She was, with her little hands that had somehow made their way around Stiles' fingers. But not just her, all of them - the whole family, the whole pack. They'd grow like the Hales had used to, with adults and children and _arguments_ and a lot of unconditional love. 

"She looks like you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, though the smile stayed plastered on his face. "We're not even related, idiot."

"But you _are_ both perfect."

Stiles laughed. "Idiot."

They smiled at each other for a while, Laura between them, before Lydia spoke. 

"Are you two finished being sickeningly adorable? Because I'd like to hold my goddaughter."


End file.
